Spartans can love
by AFewBricksShortOFALoad
Summary: A JohnxKelly story. Oneshot, will update if enough reviews. M for a reason people.


This is among my favorite pairings of all time. From reading the books, I get the feeling that John cares a lot about Kelly. This is a drabble about his feelings for her, and hers for him. M for a reason.

The wooden chair Kelly was sitting in creaked as she leaned back. Her eyes were firmly fixed on the brown haired teenager in the chair across the table from her. John was laughing at a joke Will had made, his head thrown back and teeth gleaming in the low light. She sighed. Damn the regulations preventing any non violent contact between the trainees. She took a moment to consider what it was about him that made him so attracted to her. His good looks? Nope, couldn't be that. Something about a population of individuals who were totally genetically perfect that made that useless. Therefore, the same went for any other physical characteristic. Then, she realized. She could depend on him utterly. If the universe died, the planet imploded, if she was horribly wounded, he would be there for her. That was what made him so special. She smiled as she came to that realization. She would be there for him to.

John looked across the table at Kelly. She had slipped into a pensive pose, looking as if she was considering the secrets of the universe. He felt like he could look at her forever and not be bored. To him, she was incredible. On that day when he had stumbled into the sadistic playground, she had been there, his equal. For the others, it grated. He was the best, damn it! It just wasn't fair that they could be as good as him. For her, however, it was fine. She was mentally so strong. He thought back to when he had found some cards with the Celtic meaning of names on them. Kelly had meant Warrior Woman. It fit her. And she knew her strengths. She wasn't physically imposing, but there was no one he wanted to be on the bad side of less. At the end of his complentations, he stood with a sigh. He realized that the others had left already. Except for Kelly. She was still sitting in her chair. "Kelly?"

Kelly snapped out of it instantly. She leapt up, embarrassed to be the last one to realize that the others were all gone. She nodded to John and they walked out of the mess hall together. As they walked, she realized that he wasn't going to the dorms. She stayed quiet, knowing that she would see where they were going soon enough. John led them away from the camp and to a hill that was clear of the trees surrounding the camp. John sat down and she followed his example. They stared up at the moon in silence for a few minutes, then John shifted uncomfortably and said "Kelly. I know that you most likely don't care about me beyond as a friend. But please, listen to me. I care about you. I can't remember my family anymore. I try and try, but nothing comes. I have a new family though. Our other trainees, our siblings. And I guess Halsey, the closest thing we have to a mother. But your special. Your strong, strong on the inside. Kind, intelligent, and my closest…friend. You probably think that I'm insane, but… I love you." Kelly smiled softly in the darkness. "John, you poor fool. I love you too." His face lit up and he turned to her and cupped the back of her head in his hand and pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She responded, slipping her arms around him and molding her body to his. Neither of them could stop. Hell, neither of them could think of a good reason to stop either.

The trainees were all relaxing on their bunks when Will called out "Does anyone wonder why John _and_ Kelly are both missing?" He was shouted down by the others with yells like "Oh get your mind out of the gutter." He shrugged and turned over to go to sleep.

John felt Kelly underneath him as they lay, exhausted on the grass. That had been intense. He remembered ripping off Kelly's uniform and relatively little else. He rolled onto his side so that she spooned him. She murmered sleepily and pulled closer to him. They both drifted off into an exhausted slumber.

They woke up in the dawn light to the rest of blue team standing over them. John gulped. Linda raised an eyebrow and asked "Is there any reason that you two are naked, lying in the grass and sleeping? Beyond the obvious I mean." John sighed. "Oh crap. We're screwed."

AN: yes, a toddler shouldn't read this, and yes there is some OOC. Just review.


End file.
